the story of Yuri shibuyo and the great demon kingdom
by Joanna-Louice
Summary: this story is about yuri how his life began and all the people in it. hope you enjoy it
1. The intro

Intro of the story

Hi there! My name is Yuri Shibuya and I'm the 27th demon king of the great demon kingdom. My life is great I have a finance that I love with all my heart but I don't always lett hat shows because he goes around sometimes and say that I'm a flirt or that I'm a wimp but I like that side of him, it's his way to me that he loves me so I'm not gonna argue with it. My fiance is if you haven't guessed it already it's Wolfrom van Bielefelt. I also have my godfather here and I can talk to him about everything and anything, and he knows that when I feel down I play some catch with him it's not football but it's baseball just so we all are clear about that 😊, anyway mu godfathers name is Conrad Weller. Then we have the oldest of all the three brothers Gwendal van Voltaire I thought ta the was so scary when I first met him but he's not, his more like a cat that is really cute and innocent and hi also like cute things and funniest with all the three brothers is that they all have the same gentle smile but in my opinion wolfram has the most beautiful smile out of all them*coungh* sorry about that if I think about wolfram too much I can get stuck in dreamland haha. this next person I'm gonna tell you about now is a little annoying sometimes but it's this person way of looking out for me. Okay picture this it's a guy/girl that is following you around all the time like a hawk or something, hi/she won't let you out of there sight and when you go somewhere without telling him/her then they just picture the worst that can happen, that kind of person is gunter van christ sure his a nice guy but in my case I think is too clannish if you understand what I mean. Right now for me thou I really like my life because of all I have, I'm gonna tell you about my maids and the grads for you another day but for now, I'm gonna tell you about my life and how it all began. This is my story and I hope you like it.

Hi this is the first time I put up a story/ fanfic so I hope you like it and that you will enjoy every step of it

Joanna-Louice 3


	2. extra input to the intro

Extra input

Hi. I hoped you missed me, Now let me tell who my parents are (my real parents) and when I actually was born. I was not born 16 years ago but 4000 years ago. Can you guess who my parents are? Well, I give you a hint.

My dad was royal and my mom was his right-handed man you can say. Have you guessed it yet? If you guest the great one or the first king of the great demon kingdom then your right and my mom was the wish one. You see double black in this another world (my original home you can say) we can not only make the male pregnant but get pregnant our self if we are together with a man. My mom didn't know it himself at the time but when he got pregnant with me he new that double black in this world was more special then mom realized, and when mom finds out he was pregnant with me I don't know how mom felt or how dads reaction was my mom can tell you about that when he gets the chance, I won't promise anything I just hope that mom wants to tell you that.

Anyway when I was 16 all those 4000 years ago I sed to my mom and dad that I didn't want to be the 2th king but the 27th king, you should have seen their faces when I told them but they accepted that, and they also accepted that I wanted to marry that generation of van bielefelt as well. So I've been a wandering soul you can say just like my mom and it's now that I get to meet him again so I'm glad I have my mom back. I guess I can tell you how I was as a kid.

Let's see…I was a very happy kid I loved to play with both mom and dad and if dad talked to the people of the time I usually sat in his lap and listen to what the people sed and what dad sad so I learned how to be wise at a very young age not only that I learned some magic as well. My powers showed up when I was just 7 years old and both my mom and dad thought me how to jus it and some spells as well, when I was 10 I accidentally learned how to change my hair color by magic and I change one hair strand blonde you know as blonde as my dads hair when mom and dad saw that they were stunned and I started to cry because i that they were mad at me but they told me they were proud of me because when they were my age they could only use one element at the time while I can use them all at once.

So to summit it all up I was I very gifted kid but I was also I kid that loved his parents very much, so I was sad when mom and dad told me there plan with the boxes, that's a story for another time.

Now let me tell you when it was time for me to go back home to my real home the great demon king.

you can say that this is also some input before the real story starts.

Hope you like it Joanna-Louice


End file.
